Dear Online Diary
by SpainDeBoss
Summary: Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Soul, Death the Kid, Black*Star and even Spirit embark on the journey of a lifetime. School AU, they are all 8th graders. Please enjoy! This story is going to be written with the help of a lot of my friends so I really hope you enjoy! Rated T for language, there may be lemons later on.


**A/N: HEY GUYS! So I had just remembered that someone asked me to make a fanfic on soul eater! So here ya go! :P This is an AU, so please do not correct me because MOST of the information I will give is either based on myself or made up.**

Dear Online Diary...

Hello! I'm Maka Albarn!

This isn't truly a diary, but more of a recall of events that has happened to me and my few friends. I post it because why not?

So, let me tell you a little about myself.

\- Currently, I go to school and am entering the 8th grade this year.

\- I loathe myself, mainly because everyone else loathes me.

\- I have cut a few times, and do not do it as often any more because of some of the friends that I have recently made.

\- I am a straight A+ student because I have no friends or life so all I do when I go home is study.

\- My father is abusive.

\- I hate most people because they are too dumb to notice what they do to you but not dumb enough to notice how you change because of them.

And finally, I am constantly bullied~!

Everyone calls me the goody two-shoe, teacher's pet, ugly, cankly short girl who has an abusive father because she is a waste of space. Really, I only have two friends, (the one that I have recently gained was not around when I was suicidal, so she doesn't really know how bad it was...) and one friend saved me. His name?

~.~

S. Eater. (Of course this is not his real name, but for safety precautions, ya know?)

~.~

I am hopelessly, head over heels, in love with him. I have since I met him in the 3rd grade. He didn't know that I really existed. A, "Hello, Maka!" With a lop sided grin here, a, "See ya later, Maka!" there. His expression always stoic or angry but still always smiling as if he had not a care in the world. He was just so...

Cool.

He doesn't know about me, and never will because he barely knows I exist, much less actually cares.

Often, the only true friend I have (her name is Tsubaki :P) will be writing for me. She will write about herself, and greet you like I do but she will be the one to tell you about my day, along with my point of view.

Tsubaki is a really pretty girl. Tall, skinny, curvy and a lot of friends but she is really shy and very, very passive. People walk all over her but there are certain things that she refuses to allow happen and that is when she gets mad.

I respect her for that.

So, let us go ahead and start for the first day of the Online Diary.

* * *

I walk down the school corridors into my classroom where my dad is filling in for Mr. Stein. I keep my chin up and walk over to my seat even though I know he is glaring at me.

Sitting down and taking out my books in the college-like seating, I notice S. Eater swagger his way in.

"Good morning Maka!" He chirped and I looked up with a blush.

"H-Hello, Soul..."I greeted and he smiled. He took a seat next to me and then looked dead at me with his ruby-coloured eyes. My blush deepened,I could feel it and then he smiled.

"Maka, you're really pretty!"He stated. Then his eyes widened and he looked down, cursing under his breath. He was mumbling and I caught, "That was so uncool of me." He looked up at me when I started to giggle and showed me the widest lop-sided grin that could ever be possible then started laughing too. Then in came Tsubaki, following a short boy? yea, boy, with blue hair and tan skin. He seemed... really obnoxious...

He even _looked_ obnoxious.

"I AM BLACK*STAR, THE ALMIGHTY NINJA GOD! BOW DOWN TO ME OR ELSE ME AND MY WEAPON ARE GONNA SLAY YOU!" He growled at the 4 people in the room and then S. Eater stood.

"I AM SOUL EATER AND I WILL SLAY YOU BACK IF YOU DON'T BECOME MY FRIEND!" He yelled.

"OKAY, COME HERE, BUDDIE!" Black*Star yelled and they both started walking. They met in the middle and shook hands and then made their way back towards me. Soul took his spot back next to me and Black*Star next to him. Then Tsubaki next to Black*Star and then she looked at me and winked. I blushed but smiled back at her in return. I reached to pull at my sleeve after realizing that my sleeve had rolled up some. I didn't want S. Evans to see the scars. But before I could reach my sleeve, S. Evans caught my arm.

"Maka." He stated, examining my arm. "We will talk about this later." He stated and then let go of my arm. I was ready to start crying.

But I don't cry in front of people.

Ever.

SO I just sat there and glared daggers at my dad who just glared them right back until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. A few more students filed in and then my dad called role, many of the students not answering.

"Maka Albarn."

"Here."

A bunch of other names...

"Soul Evans."

"Present." He snickered.

A bunch of other names...

"Tsubaki Nakatsukatsa."

"Hello..." She whispered and finally,

"Black*Star."

"I AM HERE BECAUSE I AM THE AWESOME GOD OF DEATH!" He yelled, flailing around his arms like an idiot. I sighed and felt S. Eater's eyes on my side but decided to ignore it.

After a few hours of lecturing, the class was dismissed for lunch.

"Maka!" S. Eater shouted as I walked out of the classroom as fast as possible. I broke into a light jog.

S. Eater didn't really know me. I may be in love with him but what would he care?

He doesn't care about me.

I'm worthless.

That is why I'm abused and that is why everyone hates me...

Right?

Right.

I heard his foot steps run after me but I started running faster. No match for probably the most popular kid in school who does track and football for a living.

He caught my arm and pulled me back and tears threatened to fall. He pulled me into a tight hug and held me tight.

Why!?

He rubbed small circles on my back and took in a deep breath.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to right now. I won't rush you. But I will know one way or another, Maka." He sighed. "Because I really, really care for you." He stated and then I felt a tear roll down my cheek lightly. I shuddered and refused to let another one fall. I looked up to see him gazing down at me with a small smile. He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away the stray tear.

"Okay." I said, hoarsely.

"Okay." he whispered with a smile. Then he let go of me and I almost groaned form the loss of warmth. He smiled at me and held out his hand for me to take, which I did meekly.

He started pulling me towards the lunch room and then into the line to get the grub then to head back to whatever table that we chose to sit at in the cafeteria area. It wasn't small but it wasn't huge either, and fit enough people in it to be counted as a cafeteria.

After going through the line, he led me out of the cafeteria which made no sense to me. Whatever.

He took us out into the corridors and out into the outside area that was deserted since it was mid-winter. I followed him to the small group of tables and sat close to him, shivering. he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed but looked at him with a small smile as a thank you.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him my story. I sighed.

"Alright. I will tell you but I need to start from the beginning. Okay?"

He nodded.

"My name is Maka Albarn and I am a victim of depression."

"When I was really young, I was really chubby and very short with little in the way of talent aside form self defense and how to hurt people. When I was put in school, everyone would make fun of me even though we were so young. They called me all sorts of names and words they didn't even know the meaning to that just sounded mean. Elephant, stupid, nitwit, cankly, ugly, disgusting. Anything they could think of.

"Then I changed schools. I was a really sad little girl and often made mistakes around my home when trying to clean up because it was hard to see through tears. I'd often accidentally drop a glass plate and have it break or put something up wrong and have it all topple over me. That is when my father started to hit me. At first, it was once when he was drunk and once he saw the bruise on me the next day, he fell to my feet in a sobbing mess.

"As I became more and more sad but grew older, he started to hit me more often. I'd often have multiple bruises on my stomach or arms; places that no one could see so he wouldn't get caught. he was stupid in the sense to hit me but smart in the sense of where to hit. I was around 10 then and it was hard for me to deal with but I still managed to go to school and keep my grades up and such.

"After the 5th grade, I met Tsubaki. She helped a lot but by then, I was already cutting and too far deep to come back to the surface and be fine again like nothing happened. My dad still hits me and scolds me and now he is starting to call me all sorts of names like how it was when I first started going to school. Ugly, a waste of space and time, a mistake he should have never made and most of all, pointless." I sighed.

"So here I am now." I stated. I felt S. Eater's hand move to my chin and turn my head to look at him. His eyebrow's were knitted together in worry but his eyes held softness and tenderness. He looked at me as if I would break any second, and honestly, I would.

"Maka Albarn is none of those things. You are a beautiful," He kissed my forehead, "Intelligent," My temple, "Kind," My eyelids, "Gentle," My nose, "Woman who I could never ask anything more from." Finally, his lips met mine in a soft and tender kiss and I trembled. I felt tears fall and I let them. He pulled back and I leaned into him and practically sat on him as I sobbed into his chest. My hands were around his neck and one of my legs in his lap, the other on the other side of the bench and I sobbed and sobbed until school was out. I didn't care about home, nor did I care about my dad. Right now, I was crying and it felt damned good.


End file.
